


Codependence

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Depression, Double Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jensen follows his gut and checks on Jared at his apartment in Vancouver.





	Codependence

Jensen wasn’t sure what had prompted him to go to Jared’s apartment. He had said he was fine, and his smile had reached his eyes when he was telling everyone he was going home, but there was just something…off. There were no lights on when he pulled up, and the door was locked when he tried to open it after he didn’t get a response from knocking…twice.

He used the key he had been given to let himself in. “Hey, Jay? You here man?” He kicked his shoes off by the front door then made his way down the hallway.

He wasn't in the living room, nor the kitchen. Jensen continued his search of the space, checking every room until he found him on the back patio, half naked staring off into nothing. It was Spring, but in Vancouver that didn’t mean much, and at night it was warm if it was in the 50°s.

Jensen snatched a blanket off the sofa on his way to the sliding glass door. The breeze bit his face as he reached out and wrapped Jared in the warm fleece before pulling him back into the house. Jared didn’t try to stop him, going easily to sit beside him on the black fabric sofa.

“Jared,” Jensen grabbed both sides of his face, stroking his cheekbones until Jared finally made eye contact, “What were you thinking?”

Jensen grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his face into the crook of his neck. His face was like ice on his skin as he felt Jared’s resolve thaw. His other hand rubbed heat and security and unconditional love into his back.

Suddenly Jared’s arms were tight around his body and Jared was shaking, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. Like, I was fine, then I just went outside before taking my shower after my workout. I guess I just spaced out.”

Jared nuzzled closer, burying his face in Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen held him tight and kept his hold on Jared as firm and close as he could. Jensen could feel his warmth seeping out of his body and into his best friend.

It hit Jensen suddenly how quickly he could lose Jared. It could even happen randomly by accident, not even with Jared in a dark place. Jensen tried not to think about what his life would be like without his first partner in crime.

Jared wiggled his way out of Jensen’s tightening grip and grabbed his face, “Hey, hey. Its OK, I’m OK,” he brushed the stray tears off of Jensen’s cheeks with his thumbs and pressed their foreheads together.

“I didn’t- I was thinking about what would happen if-”

“I know. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m not going anywhere. It’s OK.”

Somehow everything switched to where Jared was now consoling Jensen, and his head swam from how much they really did rely on each other. He laughed a little to himself, remembering the word they had used to describe the brothers, ‘codependent.’ He was always equally comforted and astonished at just how much crossover there was between their lives and the show.

Jared pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye, “What’s so funny?”

Jensen felt the blush take over his face, “Nothing, it just hit me,” Jared tilted his head as he waited for him to finish his thought, which made him laugh harder because it reminded him so much of Sam. “Maybe it’s our fault they like to make so many jokes about the brothers being together.”

Jared honest to God laughed at that, and Jensen’s heart swelled at the sight and sound of it. “It’s called shipping, and if anything, it’s your fault.”

“Hang on, just my fault? What about you?”

“You can’t help it, it's just the way you look at me sometimes,” Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen’s jaw by his ear, “and the way you reach for me,” he brushed his lips over his cheek as he spoke, “and the way you grab and hold on to me,” Jared’s mouth had reached its destination and placed a chaste kiss to Jensen’s already parted lips.

“What about the way you look at me? Sometimes it’s like you’re gonna jump me and eat me right in front of the whole crew!”

Jared pulled back, mock offense plastered over his face, “Me?” His smile lit the dark room and dimpled his face; Jensen couldn’t help but laugh.

Jared got serious quickly and looked Jensen straight in the eye, it took Jensen a second to settle down and follow Jared’s lead. “What is it?”

“A-whole-nother year.”

Jensen knew that he was actually saying two different things, it had been another year, and they had at least one more year to go. The long days and even longer time away from their kids and their other lives, it took a toll on both of them, “Yeah, I know.”

Jared stood and took Jensen with him to his ensuite bathroom, a silent invitation for him to join Jared in the shower. Even though there was some trepidation with going at it all over again, Jensen knew that there was nowhere either one of them would rather be than with each other, and their Supernatural Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
